Zeonic Victory (AU)
by robloxian2456
Summary: It's U.C 0100 and Zeon has cemented itself as the ruler of the Earth Sphere, but something will disturb that peace from another area that Zeon didn't expect for an enemy to come from Venus. With most of the Zeon Military fighting else where, can the forces in the Earth Sphere fight off the invaders (AU by Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter and permission from the main creators)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a AU of the original Gundam Timeline called Zeonic Victory, this is a collaboration with Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter. This is story is mine but the universe is not. **

**Zeonic Timeline belongs to Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter. **

**Gundam belongs to Bandai and Sunrise**

* * *

**Venus Sphere, Side 3, Bunch 10**

**March 15th, U.C 0099**

A fleet is being assembled near Battlestation _Agama_ they are on their way back to the Earth Sphere to link up ties with the Federation. The last transmission from the Federation was in U.C 0067, to continue the terraforming of Venus and by U.C 0085 Venus was fully terraformed and by U.C 0089 towns began to dot the planet. The Federation sent out 10 Colonial Fleets to the Venus Sphere, to do what the last Pre-UC nations tried to do so long ago, the colonial expedition was sent out in U.C 0047. One ship in particular is a Renaissance-Class Carrier, called the _Megalith_ it served the Venus Confederation for years during the Side 5 Rebellion in U.C 0094. The person leading the expedition to Earth is one Admiral Louis Temba, 39 Year old man, who a veteran during the rebellion, he graduated from the Yukkon Military academy in Side 4 in U.C. 0080.

"Operator what is the status of our fleet" Temba asked

"Sir the _Alicorn_ is the last ship getting ready sir" the operator said

"Good after preparations are complete we will move back to Earth" the Admiral said

Hours have passed for the Expeditionary Fleet and engines were ignited the ships began to move, in this Fleet there is only 4 Titan sized Carriers, 10 Battleships, 50 Cruisers and 100 Transport ships, carrying troops to anything a army needed, citizens waved the fleet goodbye in high hopes they can reunited with the Federation.

"All ships keep tight formation, and this is going to be a long trip" Temba said

The Venus Confederation Uniform, has a Dark blue base color and Grey lines on the sides of the legs and arms

* * *

**Earth Sphere, Luna II  
**

**December 14th, U.C 0100**

It's a normal day for the Imperial soldiers stationed at Luna II just checking and patrolling nothing of any sorts, they wanted to see action, with the ongoing war in the Asteroid belt, and from what reports say that the war is dying down. Then a something came up on radar and will possibly change the Earth Sphere's history was the time being

"We are unknowns on radar" One operator said

"Deploy the defense force" the base commander said "Make sure they are on combat ready and don't attack them yet"

"Sir the main ship is contacting us" another operator said

"Put it on screen" the commander said

"This is Admiral Temba of the Venus Confederate Expeditionary Fleet" The admiral said "We are here to reestablish ties with the Earth Federation"

When everybody hear that, they froze the same thought came to their heads 'Did the Federation have a hidden fleet somewhere' then in a rash decision the base commander order the defense force to attack the VCEF

* * *

**On board the **_Megalith_

**December 14th, U.C 0100**

The first shots rang out by the Earth Sphere Empire, just due to a misunderstanding, with only one Imperial ship destroyed

"Sir the unknowns are attacking" A operator said

"Deploy the fighters" Temba said

The Venus Confrontation has began in the space around Luna II, while the Luna defense force was small but it was highly trained. But on the other hand the Confederates are seasoned veterans, there is one thing though is that Mobile suits can change the tide of battle when used properly. It becomes a Pyrrhic victory, with the carriers _Megalith_, _Farbanti_, _Oured,_ and _Dinsmarck_ deploying their fighter aircraft. Barrages from both sides, hit friend or foe alike with a cruiser group flaking around the main force to take out the still deploying defenders. The garrison was taken by surprised by the soldiers landing in the base and the squadron out side their doors.

* * *

**In space of Luna II**

**December 14th, U.C 0100**

"Warwolf Squadron stick with Tanner 1, he will lead the way" AWACS Space Ranger said

"Roger that Space Ranger" Warwolf 1 said "Warwolf engage the enemy"

"Roger" the rest of the Squadron said simultaneously

Warwolf and many other squadrons fought the Earth Sphere Empire, many pilots on both sides were experienced in their field of expertise. Confed fighters zip through the black void attacking the Mobile Suits and ships of the Luna II Garrison, some of these fighters still bear the old EFSF emblem. So the Imperials would think that the Federation is back in full force, coming to enact revenge on the Zeonic Victors while the fighter pilots are veterans of wars they couldn't match to the power of the mobile suit. That would've mean that they would have to adapt or try to make Mobile Suits themselves. Maybe 'borrow' them from their now-turned enemy

"Dammit, what are these things. They look humannoid" A fighter pilot

"They look like they served a similar purpose to the Kataphrakts back home. But bigger" Another fighter pilot

"Why couldn't we bring our own mechs?" Warwolf 4 said

Then a high velocity shot rang out hitting enemy mobile suits, ships and the side of Luna II. The Imperials never seen or heard of a weapon of what they experienced right now.

"What was that?" A Zaku Mobile suit pilot said

"We lost the _Alibon_, _Kaku_, _Dozle_, and the _Zeon's Freedom_ is lost" A operator on another ship

The _Zeon's Freedom_ the pride of the Luna II defense force was lost with all hands, with this set back the Empire fought harder to make sure the Confederation would kill for every single inch of Space in the Earth Sphere. The shot that took out the 4 Zeon ships were from rounds of a M.A.C, fired from Carriers _Farbanti_, _Dinsmarck_ and Battleships _Sword of Venus_ and _North Point_ those M.A.C rounds could rip through anything the Empire would throw at them. Due to requirements of the M.A.C guns being built to face off ships the Confed faced themselves, because back in the Venus Sphere M.A.C are almost a common thing with ship battles. But due to the price of retrofitting M.A.C guns on old ships, it was best to put M.A.C guns on newer ship classes, like the Renaissance-Class Carriers and the much newer Hildon-Class Battleships. But old ships such as the Zaire-Class Cruisers, there is some M.A.C guns attached to only a few selective ships.

* * *

**Inside Luna II**

**December 15th, U.C 0100**

It's almost a full day that the battle has been going on, with the Luna II Garrison losing more then the Confeds, they has to think of more desperate measures using tactics that was used by the Earth Federation of old. But those plans will be delayed abit, in the confusion of battle and a Cruiser squadron that flanked around the base. They deployed commandos to take out the garrison soldiers still inside, teams were moving to critical spots of the base. Such as the CIC, Gunnery area, Hanger and ammunition to name a few

"Alright everyone ready to go" A Confed Team leader said

"Sea Goblin green"

"Basilisk Green"

"Eton Green"

"Atlas Green"

The commando teams were all set, then they started taking over the base. When they breached the Gunnery area, it was lightly defended due to them not expecting a enemy force inside their base. And they were dealt with accordingly and after a few hours, with CIC proving the hardest to take but they took control of the CIC with some prisoners.

"Admiral this is Sea Goblin Actual, we have the base" Sea Goblin lead said

"Good job Sea Goblin" Temba said

* * *

**Luna II orbit**

**December 15th, U.C 0100**

With the battle almost over, some of the defenders realize its useless to keep defending. If the radio communication was proof enough that Luna II was taken by the enemy, and from the looks of it they are still deploying troops to secure Luna II properly. Then the defenders heard a loud radio transmission can be heard from the enemy

"This is Admiral Temba of the Confederate Expeditionary Force, I suggest you surrender there is no point in more fighting. You can surrender now and live for another day" Temba said

What's left of the garrison surrendered to the Confed forces, this battle is one of many in the Confrontation Conflict between the VCEF and the Earth Sphere Empire. And who will reign supreme in the Earth Sphere

* * *

**A/N: Yes I have finished this, and this is my part of the Zeonic Victory Universe.**

**Once again I thank ****Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter for making a amazing AU, and for giving my permission to write for this**

**If you guys want to see more of the Zeonic Victory Universe, check ****Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter on deviantart for the stories, maps and pictures of the universe, and this is Rob signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This a AU of the Original Gundam Timeline called Zeonic Victory, a collaboration with Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter. The story is mine but the AU is not**

**Zeonic Victory belongs to Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter**

**Gundam belongs to Sunrise and Bandai**

* * *

/TERMINAL ACCESS/

/USERNAME: _**REDACTED**_/

/PASSWORD: *******/

/FILE ACCESS: The Venus Confederation and Side 5 Rebellion/

* * *

The Venus Confederation of created in U.C 0068, a collection of Sides and the territories on the planet Venus. They modeled the Confederation on the Earth Federation, albeit there are differences. Unlike the oligarch Federation this was a Republic modeled after the old United States, with a legislative, executive and judicial branches. During the teraforming of Venus and the construction of the colonies, many of the finished colonies and territories established on the planet, signed the "Treaty of Rhine" it was signed on Side 1's Capital, Rhine. While this got some backlash in some of the colonies mainly the almost finished Side 5

During the years of U.C 0069-0086 there was peace, unity and advancements. The general public were content with their lives how they are, but things changed quickly over the years in the Venus Sphere. The Side 5 Insurrectionist calling themselves the "Spartacus Union Group" a group of optimistic group of communist partisans, attacking Confed ships and harming civilians and soldier alike, the conflict only lasted a few months.

The "Insurrection Conflict" was a conflict between the Spartacus Union Group (SUG) and the Venus Confederation, it lasted from March 15th, U.C 0087 to November 3rd, U.C 0087 with a major Confederation victory after the final battle at Spee a fortress that was fought over many times during the conflict. Casualties was through the roofs with thousands dead on both sides and civilians as collateral damage done by the SUG

After the conflict, the Confederation wanted the Communist gone from the lives of everybody. But this was received poorly in some sections of Side 5 that supported the SUG, and after that the SUG turned into a political group that re branded themselves as the "People's Union Party" (PUP) and started to bring freedom to Side 5 more 'safely'

The flag of the PUP was a Red background, 5 Cyan stars on the top right indicating that they are a party from Side 5, with the planet Venus behind the stars

The flag of the Venus Confederation, had a Dark Green Background, was the planet Venus, with 6 sides behind the planet protruding out

In U.C 0090 the People's Union Party was voted to lead Side 5 into a better future, even though 25% of Side 5 knew otherwise and quickly setup their own defense forces with the help of the Confederation waiting for war to come.

And it happened 4 years later, the United Socialist Sides Republic declared war on the Confederation with a surprise attack on Port St. Lewis and Sirius the Capital of Side 5 that allied themselves with the Confederation. This surprised attack crippled the 6th Confed Fleet and the 2nd Sirius Defense Fleet

* * *

The "Unionist War" is what most historians would call that war it started on December 2nd, U.C 0093 to January 3rd, U.C 0096 it was the most devastating war with thousands to millions of deaths on both sides, Operation Moscow was a large operation conducted by the USSR to take over half of the Venus Sphere, including the planet. Operation Moscow start date was December 10th, U.C 0093 and Operation Bagration was the planetfall section of Moscow, to take over as much territory on Venus as fast as possible. In roughly 5 months the USSR manage to seize the territories

The two major battles that stopped Operation Moscow and Bagration was the Battle of Tsukami and the Battle of Sundial both battles halted the USSR, the battles was fought with the newest of Confederation Military Technology the Kataphrakts and the M.A.C

Kataphrakts were introduced in March of U.C 0094 at the Dyusuke Military Testing Area, the Kataphrakts have been a concept as a military asset it dates back as far back as U.C. 0085. The Kataphrakts are 10 Metre tall mechs equiped with a 200mm Handheld Machinegun, it can also be equipped with rockets. The versatile mech can be configured for any mission or campaign, it's capable for Ground and Space combat. The materials used is a Titanium 3-Alloy for strength and maneuverability

The Flag of the United Socialist Sides Republic has a similar flag to the People's Union Party's flag

* * *

The Magnetic Accelerated Cannons or M.A.C for short was a ship capable railguns that fires a depleted Tungsten shell at high speeds, equipped on the Victory-Class Battlecrusier in January of U.C 0093. Many other ship classes were planned with the M.A.C begin the main gun of the ship

Most Confed Fleets were equipped with 10 Sawyer-class Carriers, 60 Rebin-class Battleships, 100 Tahou-class Cruisers, 140 Wasp-class Destroyers, due to the Confederation being in a emergency state because of the war

The Sawyer-class Carrier was introduced in U.C 0079, it was a true purpose built space-cable carrier. With the plans from the old US Gerald R Ford Super-Carrier design it was to carry the Yuzon Industries Superiority fighter, Urma Technologies Attack Bombers and the Sanka Ordnance Pelican Dropships. It was CIWS for anti-air cover and 100mm cannons for anti-ship combat if the carrier needs for defense, it has 6 catapults to launch aircraft. And 3 large loading bays for Pelicans and Attack Bombers, also the deployment of Marines or Soldiers. The ship has similar length and width to the Gerald R Ford, but it has to be bigger for the Confederation's need

The Rebin-class Battleships was deployed in U.C 0085, a battleship that was a resembles of the Magellan-class Battleship with most sides covered with 210mm cannons. And CIWS guns in a overlapping arc of fire, to deter of any aircraft from coming close to the ship

The Tahou-class Cruiser was commissioned in U.C 0081, a Cruiser that resembles the pre-U.C era shipclass the US Ticonderoga-class cruiser. With similar weapon systems similar of the old cruiser class, but it's 127mm gun is upgraded into a 180mm gun and with cruise missiles that is still being used by the Confederation.

The Wasp-class Destroyer is the relatively new ship, it was commission in U.C 0089. Built using old designs of the Aegis destroyer from the US Navy, with the general upgrades given to the old design to make it more modern and capable for space battles

Generally most Confederation ships can enter atmosphere and leave it at will

* * *

For months it was a stalemate between the Confederation and the Communist Forces, with small skirmishes where even there can be. Until Operation Tilhouse a battle plan that encompass a full on attack on the Communist lines, from planetside to space. With the start of the operation which consist of the 4th, 10th and 24th Fleets and the 5th, 8th and 10th Armies of the Confederate Military, this was roughly around 600 Million Soldiers of the Confederate Ground, Air, Navy and Space Force going on the offensive against the Red Line which was a defensive line that the USSR established to hold off the Confederate Military. This was one of the biggest operation that has been implemented by the Confederate military at that point in time.

Operation Tilhouse pushed the Communist forces have to Side 5, but didn't have enough troops to directly siege the colonies, Operation Broker was another large scale maneuver of the Communist forces to push back the invaders but it ended in failure, the last major military operation of the war was Operation Sandstorm. The taking of Side 5 from the Communist and eliminating it from everything, the Battle of Sigmar and Tellis was the turning points of Operation Sandstorm, Confederate forces broke through the lines and during the last days of the war.

On January 3rd of U.C 0096, a treaty was signed between the USSR and the Confederacy, but there was still battles going on after the treaty was signed. The Battle of Tennis Hill was a major ground engagement between the opposing forces, major losses on both sides, and the Battle of Yuukan Sector. A sequence of battles between the 4th Liberation fleet of the Red Side Navy and the 16th Confederate battlegroup Tellim, with the victory going to the Confederates. After the treaty, the new Side 5 government banned communism and communist ideals, like the rest of their colonial brothers.

During the war an estimated 50 Billion people died, civilian and military. Both sides suffered from this, but the ones who suffered the most is Side 5. the amount of soldiers active during the war is unclear there is some estimates of 20 Billion for the Confederates and 5 Billion for the Communist, but sources can vary from time to time.

* * *

/TERMINAL EXIT/

/YES/

/TERMINAL SHUT DOWN/

* * *

**A/N: This is just fleshing out my faction within in Zeonic Victory. I encourage anyone go to deviantart and support the dudes that are actually making the lore and this possible, I thank them for the permission to write this story in their AU**

**Go support ****Alchetbeachfan and KingsofWinter on deviantart their work is good**

**Also the uniforms of the Confederacy is a mix of Mass effect Systems Alliance uniforms and UNSC uniforms for all branches**


End file.
